You Remind Me
by chocolate-colombo
Summary: Harvey thought he'd never have to worry about THEM ever again. He'd never see THEM again. But he was wrong. And this time, THEY are coming back to finish the business they started. "Sequel" to The Doctor is In
1. Chapter 1

**Important A/N: If you haven't read my first story, The Doctor Is In, read it now. Otherwise, you'll be quite lost on some references. This story isn't really a sequel to the last one, but it was inspired by it.  
><strong>

**Other than that, here's a story featuring a lot of Harvey angst, slight Harvey/Donna, and more Harvey angst. Don't you just love it?**

**Bring on the H/C!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Harvey rolled over on his side to shut off the alarm. He looked at the date on his clock. He knew what day it was. He hated that he remembered it so vividly. It was like his own personal 911. Ironic, seeing as how 9/11 is not the only event that reached it's tenth anniversary this year.

Jared died on this day ten years ago. Harvey thought he'd never recover. But he did...well at least he thought he did.

Until that blue-eyed puppy of his decided to come into the picture. Mike came and reminded him of Jared. Then the kid had to get himself attacked by a crazy doctor a few months ago, not once, but twice, and the thoughts of Jared just came flooding back.

He crept out of bed and hit the showers. He figured time shouldn't stop just because he can't let Jared go.

Ray was already waiting for him once Harvey was dressed and ready to go, and the ride to work was quick. Whether it was because there was less traffic or because he had zoned out for most of the ride, he didn't know.

What he _did_ know, was that this was not a good day to piss him off. He knew Mike would get the picture, even without knowing about Jared. He knew Donna would get the picture, because let's face it, Donna knows everything.

The ones that should really look out were Louis and his associate, Kyle. Harvey hated them both, and the fact that they were two of the people in the office with the least common sense already promised Harvey that this would not be a good day for either of them.

He strolled into the office. Once he made it to his desk, he saw a cupcake and a note.

_Harvey,_  
><em>You're very annoying when you're pissed.<em>  
><em>Here's a cupcake. Smile about it.<em>

_Donna_

_P.S. Louis won't bother you today. As far as he knows, you have a rare Asian flu that's highly contagious._

Harvey smiled. As if on cue, Donna walked in. "I see you got my cupcake."

"And your very lovely note. Thanks, Donna."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Yes. He did. So bad. But then again, talking won't bring his cousin back. Besides, he TALKED about it for a long time now. Surely, Donna must have been tired of listening to Harvey after the first few days. "No. No I'll be fine. I should get to work."

She nodded and headed to her desk. She was hoping Harvey was willing to talk. She knew he wanted to. She knew he needed to. But pushing him wasn't going to help him. She began typing on her computer.

Mike approached her desk and just stood there, staring into Harvey's office. "Oh no," Mike said. "He's pissed, isn't he?" Mike felt bad. He had files he was supposed to turn into Harvey yesterday before the day was over, but Mike never got around to it. "It's the files I didn't turn in, isn't it? Oh man. I'm gonna get it now."

Donna rolled his eyes. "Trust me. He hasn't noticed any missing files...yet. He just got in."

Mike was confused. "Then, what's wrong with him?"

Donna looked up from her computer. "It's a bad day for him. He's not mad at you or anyone here. Calm down." Donna resumed her typing.

Mike slowly made his way away from Donna, wondering what in the world she was typing that had her typing a thousand words a minute.

Donna looked into Harvey's office and smiled when she saw the that cupcake she left him was already devoured. Since Harvey was currently inattentive right now, she started browsing through websites. Not really with a purpose, just because because she wanted to pass the time. She browsed through online stores, celebrity gossip, and other pointless junk. She stopped at a local news website, and she read a story that caught her eye.

She was so into what she was reading, she didn't even notice Harvey walk out of his office. So when she gasped, she was startled to hear Harvey talking. "Something wrong?"

Donna looked up. She quickly closed what she was reading. "N-nothing, Harvey," she lied. "For a second, I just thought my computer caught a virus."

_Yeah because that's totally how I look when my computer crashes._ Harvey didn't believe her. "Are you sure?" Donna nodded, and Harvey made his way to Mike's cubicle.

Once Donna was absolutely sure that Harvey was gone, she opened up what she was reading before and read it twice to make sure that she was reading it correctly. But no matter how many times she wished that it wasn't true, it was true. What she read was the cold, hard, unbelievable, mean truth. She closed the page she was reading, and sat at her desk. Just thinking.

"Oh Harvey," she whispered to herself. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Harvey was too caught up at work to even have a minute to himself, therefore, there was no way he had heard the news. Right?<p>

The day ended and Harvey, Donna and Mike were finishing up for the day. Mike walked to his bike and rode off. Once he was gone, Harvey and Donna started talking.

"Donna, you sure you're okay?" Harvey couldn't help noticing how strange Donna had been acting today, and it was eating him up inside. He leaned in closer to her and whispered, "Louis didn't attempt to demonstrate the meaning of 'sexual harassment' again, did he?" Donna shook her head, but her and Harvey both shuddered as they flashed back to that incident from three years ago. "Most disturbing day of my life," Harvey said.

Donna rolled her eyes. "You weren't the one he was demonstrating on, remember?" Harvey shrugged his shoulders and Donna could tell that she got the point through. She was glad that this topic had gotten Harvey's mind off the former subject. She even happier when Harvey was kept out of the dark about the meeting she had with Jessica today. When Donna had read the news, she waited for Harvey to enter into a meeting before she made a beeline straight to Jessica's office.

Donna's biggest fear was the thought of losing Harvey's trust. When she went behind his back and went to Jessica about Cameron, she thought that day would be the last day Harvey would speak to her. She'd miss his lame jokes, his smile, and his egotistic attitude. She'd tell Harvey. Just not tonight.

Donna tried to hail a cab, but without any success. "Need a ride?" Harvey asked. She cursed silently; seeing as how once they were in Harvey's car, he'd grill her with more questions.

She thought about it for a while, and after a pointless mental debate, she says yes and gets into Harvey's car.

"So you're just going to have my guessing what's going on in your mind right now?" Harvey asked once the car started making it's way toward Donn's place.

She shook her head. "Nope, I'll tell you. Just not yet." She smiled, and it seemed like that eased Harvey a bit.

It seemed. "If you think you can just hide something from me, guess again. I'm Harvey Specter, remember?" Donna once again rolled her eyes, which made Harvey laugh. "Is it a new boyfriend? You're parents aren't coming to town are they? Is Jessica firing somebody? Nope, I'd know." There was silence in the car as Harvey racked his brain with possibilities. "Death in the family?" Donna cringed, which didn't escape Harvey's notice. "Oh my gosh. Donna, it's NOT a death is it?"

The car pulled up to Donna's apartment. She gathered her stuff and started heading out. Harvey grabbed her wrist. She turned around to face him, but both of them remained silent until Donna said, "Harvey, I'm fine. No one in my family died." She gave a reassuring smile "Thanks for the ride, Harvey. Good night."

Once Harvey was sure Donna was in her apartment, he put his head back and sighed. "For a guy who knows how to read people, you can be quite the idiot sometimes," he said quietly to himself.

Harvey reached his condo, and after the long day he had, he would've kissed the floor of his living room. The first thing he did was get out of his suit. Once he was satisfied with his choice of a plain white tee and silk pajama pants, he went to the living room and turned on the TV. Surprisingly, Harvey wasn't tired, just stressed out. He flipped through what felt like millions of channels. Proactive and Magic Bullet infomercials dominated most of them. The rest were for Zumba. He flipped a little more. An episode of Flashpoint played, but after Harvey saw that it was an episode that was played way too often, he turned off his TV and sighed.

He made his way to his bedroom and laid on the bed. Sleep was slow in coming, but eventually, it did.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here it is.<strong>

**Harvey, Mike and Donna will get as much dominance in the story like my last one. Jessica will be making more appearances too.**

**Well, don't forget to review please! Reviews are my muse! (Hey that rhymes!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I need to stop starting these chapters with Harvey waking up.  
><strong>

**This chapter wasn't too exciting for me to write.**

**Drama will pick up soon, I'm just trying to establish relationships for this story.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harvey woke up before his alarm went off. Fifteen minutes before. He figured there was no point in laying in bed for those next few minutes so he decided to get out of bed and start getting ready for work.<p>

While he was getting ready, he thought about yesterday. One thing being how proud he was of himself that he was able to survive it without wanting to kill someone. But he couldn't stop thinking about Donna. What had been going on with her? _Why is something like this bothering me in the first place? _He shrugged it off after a while, remembering that if Donna had a dire problem, she'd tell him first...right?

Once he had most of the components of his suit on, he plopped himself on the couch and turned on the TV. It was pretty much a repeat of the night before. Nothing good on.

He flipped through some channels before stopping at the news.

Various highlights were given. Robbery at a local convenient store. Dead body found. Muggings in an alley. Harvey rolled his eyes. _It's New York. What else is new?_

He was about to turn off the TV when two very familiar names were said on screen. Joseph Dean and Andrew Monroe. The names that haunted Harvey ten years ago.

The names of the people that killed Jared.

Harvey turned up the volume and continued listening.

_"...the two men were in prison for almost ten years for murder, when they filed an appeal and won. They are to be released this tomorrow afternoon."_Their pictures were shown on screen. That gave Harvey all the confirmation he needed.

Those words rang in Harvey's mind for a while. He couldn't believe it. There was just no way.

His phone rang, telling him that Ray was already outside waiting for him. He shut off the TV and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"My office...now," Harvey said to Donna as he walked in.<p>

Donna could already tell that this wasn't good. "Yes?" she tried asking innocently.

"You knew that Joseph and Andrew were being released, didn't you?"

She looked down at the ground. If she said no, she would have lied to him, and Harvey would see right through it. If she said yes, he'd still be mad, but hopefully he'd have to commend her for her honesty.

"Yes, I did," she said flat out. She figured she might as well get the apology out of the way, too. "And I'm sorry for not saying anything. I didn't know how to tell you."

Harvey gave an angry sigh. "Are you kidding me? Donna I deserved to know. Do you know what was going through my mind when you wouldn't tell me what was wrong? Donna, I was worried about you!"

Donna was shocked at everything Harvey had just said. Harvey was about to continue speaking, but decided against it. He didn't know what would leave his mouth next and he didn't want to regret it later.

They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a while. "H-Harvey. What-"

"Don't," Harvey interrupted.

Donna nodded slowly. Not to anyone in particular. "I'll take my leave, then."

Harvey watched her walk away. He sighed. Just yesterday Donna was giving him dessert and notes. Now, it'll probably be the cold shoulder. He'd be lucky if she gave him her signature look of disgust.

Donna sat at her desk and started typing. Her fingers angrily hitting the keyboard. Mike came around the corner. "Donna, are you okay?" He took in the distracted look on her face, the angry demeanor, and her occasionally glancing into Harvey's office.

"I'm fine, Mike." She looked up to him and smiled.

"What did Harvey do?" _Wow, even the kid's able to read people like Harvey now!_"He was pissed yesterday. This has something to do with it, right?"

Donna looked at him shocked. "It's okay. I messed up. He'll forgive me eventually." I hope.

Mike glanced into Harvey's office before looking back at Donna. "If you say so. But look, if there's any way I can help, just let me know." Donna nodded, and Mike made his way into Harvey's office.

"You better have the files for the Chang case ready," Harvey said, baseball in hand.

Mike watched as Harvey tossed the ball up and catch it repeatedly. There was blues music playing, and Mike knew that meant one thing. "Uh..yeah, they're right here," he said handing the files to him. "Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"No," Harvey said quickly. Mike looked around, rocking on his feet. Harvey looked up from his files. "Is there a reason you're still here?"

"She's really hurting out there," Mike said as he tilted his head toward Donna's direction.

Harvey watched as the red head worked on her computer. He noticed that she was working at a slower pace, and seemed to be getting distracted.

"Got any idea?" Mike asked, pulling Harvey out of his thoughts.

"Do you need something to do?" Harvey asked, trying to change the subject. Mike shook his head and walked out. He'd regret it if he had to face the wrath of Harvey. Mike knew one thing was for sure; the last time Harvey refused to speak to Donna, Jessica stepped in. And if that needed to be done again, Mike had no problem calling Jessica himself.

And call Jessica he did. A few hours later, Mike had spoken with Jessica, telling her a little bit of what he thought was going on. Once Jessica had finished listening, she went straight to Harvey's office.

"She was trying to protect you," Jessica said once she had entered Harvey's office.

Harvey was at his desk, reading over a few files. He laid them down on the desk and rolled his eyes. "I'm failing to see what you're talking about."

"Donna. She told me that Joseph and Andrew were released. Donna didn't know how to tell you."

"Is this gonna become a trend? You and Donna having secret meetings about me behind my back?" Harvey pretended to go back to reading his files.

"If that's what it takes, then yes." Harvey looked up at her, so Jessica continued talking. "We care about you, Harvey. _She_ cares about you." There was a long silence in the room. "Fix it," Jessica said before walking out.

Harvey sighed. He dropped the files on his desk and called in Donna.

She slowly walked in. "Wanted to tell me I'm fired?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Why'd you do it, Donna?" They looked into each others eyes for a while. "And be honest. Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Donna was silent, thinking of a good enough reason. She finally decided to tell him the real one. "Because, Harvey. I didn't want to see you hurt, or worrying about anything. Harvey...I didn't know how to even tell you."

Harvey pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. _Wow she's good!_Harvey had no idea how to respond to that. "Next time you and Jessica do something like this...at least have the decency to talk to me first."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then. I'll keep that in mind," Donna said, making her way back to her desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, wasn't too exciting to write. <strong>

**But I have 75% of this story planned out. And let me say, what I have is quite intense. SO IF YOU STAY PATIENT WITH ME, I WON'T DISAPPOINT. (Don't worry, hollowgirl15, Mike whump will come)  
><strong>

**Drop a review before you leave, please.**

**Should this story include "Jared" flashbacks like the last story, or were you guys very annoyed by those? Let me know, because I'm still debating on that.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm addicted to writing this story. (It's a huge stress relief.)**

**I don't own Suits, or any books written by John Grisham. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**_Warning: This chapter comes with a lot of italics._**

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since the spat between Harvey and Donna. Tension had decreased between them, but not a lot. Donna did everything Harvey asked her to do. Organizing his schedules. Sending his emails. Taking phone calls.<p>

The only thing was, that was it. No friendly banter between the two. They have never just been boss/employee. They both hated their current relationship status.

Harvey heard a knock on his door as he was getting ready to end for the night. Donna stood at the doorway. "We need to talk."

Harvey didn't feel like talking. Not about these past few days. "About what?"

"These past few days," Donna said flat out. "I want us to go back to the way we were. I'm sorry about me keeping secrets from you. If you want, I'll never do it again. Promise."

"I guess I also owe you an apology, then," Harvey sighed. He hated apologizing. "I'm sorry for overreacting like that." Harvey always thought how amazing it was that Donna was always able to get deep into Harvey's emotions and can convince him to do anything.

Donna slowly approached Harvey. When she saw that it was safe, she pulled him into a quick hug. "I'll be heading home in a few minutes. Good night."

"I have a case tomorrow morning," Harvey said as Donna was making her way out.

She tried hiding a smile. "We'll see what happens, then."

Harvey got a ride to his condo from Ray. Once he made it home, he made himself a sandwich and picked up a book. The Partner by John Grisham. One of his favorites.

His phone vibrated on the table, indicating he received a text. Harvey felt his blood freeze at what he read. It was a message from an unknown number, and the message was very clear.

_From: Unknown_  
><em>Ten years, and one week correct?<em>  
><em>Too bad it wasn't you.<em>  
><em>Sleep tight.<em>  
><em>I'm sure your Mary Jane would want that.<em>  
><em>We'll talk again.<em>

Harvey did the one thing any other curious person would do. He replied.

_Who is this?_

His phone rang a few seconds after that.

_From: Unknown_  
><em>Wouldn't you like to know.<em>  
><em>You'll know eventually.<em>  
><em>We've missed you, Harvey Specter.<em>

Harvey was getting furious.

_You have a lot of nerve, Joseph._

How are these replies coming so quickly?

_From: Unknown_  
><em>And you have guts. But you know what happens when you assume, right?<em>  
><em>Get some sleep. You have a case tomorrow and you need to be at your best.<em>  
><em>Good night<em>

Harvey looked around his condo. He knew it was stupid. But if he had what looks like a stalker, he had to be sure. When it seemed okay, Harvey went straight to his bed. Parts of the texts he received ran through his head. _Mary Jane? And how do they know I have a case tomorrow?_ Harvey drifted off to sleep a few minutes later, but it was the worst sleep he had in ages.

* * *

><p>"Harvey?...Haaarrvey?" Harvey came out of his trance and came to see Donna staring him in the face.<p>

"D-Donna. Sorry," Harvey said as he slid further in his chair. He was trying to relax in his office, but thoughts of last night kept returning.

"I would think that a person who won yet ANOTHER case would be at least a bit more happy," she said as she made her way over to his couch and took a seat. "Wanna tell me what's going on?"

Harvey shook his head. He really didn't want Donna to freak out over a couple of childish texts. "I'll be fine," Harvey said as his cell phone vibrated loudly on his desk. Donna noticed his slight change in demeanor. Harvey glanced at the phone, then ignored it.

"Someone's texting you. You should probably get that."

Harvey once again shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's a wrong number."

"If you say so." Donna stood up and started heading out the door. "But if you're keeping anything from me, I'll be VERY upset." _So she's allowed to keep secrets and I'm not?_

Once Donna was surely preoccupied with other matters, Harvey checked his phone. Sure enough, the text was from his anonymous "stalker".

_From: Unknown_  
><em>Congrats on the case.<em>

Harvey looked around around again._ I needa stop doing that._

He began putting his phone in his pocket when it vibrated once again. He reluctantly read the next text.

_From: Unknown_  
><em>Hiding us from your little friend?<em>

Harvey was furious. Last night, when they had referred to a "Mary Jane", he knew they were talking about Donna. What other red head did Harvey know?

_Don't bring her in this._

Harvey waited nervously for the next reply.

_From: Unknown_  
><em>Why would we do that?<em>  
><em>She'll have contact with us very soon.<em>  
><em>Consider this as my big re-entry into your life.<em>

Harvey started typing furiously, but before he could hit the send button, he received another text.

_From: Unknown_  
><em>And don't do the whole "I'm friends with the head detective of the NYPD" shtick<em>  
><em>Trust me, they can't help you.<em>

'Wow, they're good.' Harvey thought to himself.

_What do you want?_

Harvey was expecting the cliche answer. Money, or even the whole "I'm here to avenge my cousin, Olivia" line.

_From: Unknown_  
><em>I want you<em>

Harvey raised an eyebrow.

_For what?_

Harvey couldn't help but think how stupid that question was.

_From: Unknown_  
><em>You claim to be tougher than a rock.<em>  
><em>I see right through you.<em>  
><em>Let's just call this an experiment.<em>  
><em>Does Harvey Specter let his emotions show when the people he cares about are put in danger?<em>  
><em>Let's find out, shall we :)<em>

Harvey could help but think how sick Joseph...or whoever was texting, really was. They were threatening those around him, it didn't take a scientist to find that out.

_Joseph, if it's me you want, leave everyone else out of it._

Harvey felt desperate. He doesn't DO helpless.

_From: Unknown_  
><em>What would be the fun in that? <em>  
><em>Then I don't get to see you hurting.<em>  
><em>And again with the assumptions. Shameful.<em>  
><em>Get back to work. You have a day ahead of you.<em>

Harvey rolled his eyes as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"Harvey, I'm taking my lunch," Donna said as she stood in his doorway. "You should get something to eat too."

He shook his head. "I have a lot to do today," he stood up and started walking towards her. "I'll probably just pick up a hotdog."

Are you sure you're okay, Harvey?" Donna asked as they entered the elevator. "You've been acting weird all day."

"Just a bit tired." Donna looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "Promise," he said reassuringly.

They were silent until they were outside the firm. "I'm feeling for some pasta," Donna said. Harvey walked with her until the reached the end of the sidewalk. Donna started making her way across the pedestrian crosswalk. "You sure you don't want me to pick up something for you?"

"I'm good, Donna. I'll treat myself to Italian later." Donna nodded and they both began going their separate ways.

Harvey didn't make it far before he heard the screeching tires of a sedan.

* * *

><p><strong>Oops. I left a cliffhanger.<strong>

**So after thinking about it, I decided this story doesn't need to have flashbacks. My last story had enough flashbacks for you to know Jared's story and character.**

**You guys better review...Or else!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. here's my next chapter. **

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Harvey didn't make it far before he heard the screeching tires of a sedan.<em>

Harvey turned around to see a black Hyundai speeding toward Donna's direction. That's when he realized one thing: _This person isn't gonna stop._

Harvey took off running. He noticed Donna's increase in speed also, but he thought she was going too slow. Adrenaline was pumping and before he knew it, he practically tackled Donna to the ground, away from the car as the speeding sedan drove off.

Both Harvey and Donna couldn't hear anything besides each others heavy breathing. Pedestrians began running toward them. "Are you two okay?" one man in a baseball cap said. "Oh my gosh! Are you hurt?" One lady with a stroller asked. Other people were asking if 911 needed to be called, or if they were hit.

Harvey slowly got off Donna. "I'm fine. Donna, are you okay?" he asked as he helped her off the ground.

Donna nodded. Once she was completely on her feet, she looked toward Harvey and said, "Wow. Harvey. Thank you so much."

"This guy's one big hero," a man in a fedora said. He looked over to Donna, "You're very lucky he saw the car on time. How fast was that car going?"

Donna smiled at Harvey. "It's no big deal," Harvey said as he turned to Donna. "Are you sure you're okay?" Harvey, Donna, and the rest of their crowd began making their way toward the sidewalk.

"Yeah Harvey. Thanks."

Harvey ran a hand through his hair. He gave a sigh of relief.

Mike came running out of the building with all his might. "Donna! Harvey! Are you guys okay?" he asked once he reached them. "I was making my way to the elevators but when I looked out the window I saw you and Donna laying in the street, and a crowd forming around you guys!"

"Calm down, Mike. You're rambling now," Harvey said. He looked to Donna. "We're fine."

"But what happened?" Mike asked impatiently, his blue eyes filled with concern.

Donna glanced back at the street. "I'm not quite sure. I walked into the street, and a car came speeding toward my direction. Harvey saved me."

Mike looked at Harvey, very impressed. Harvey looked at his right sleeve of his suit. "Oh, man."

"What?" Mike asked.

"I ruined my suit."

Donna rolled her eyes. "I think I'll get a sandwich instead."

"I'll go with you," Mike said. "I was going to pick up some lunch anyway." Donna smiled. They both waved to Harvey and walked off..

Harvey's phone rang once again. This tine, it was a call, not a text, from an unknown number.

_"That was a close call wasn't, Harvey?"_

Harvey regretted answering the call. He tried to place the voice with a person, but couldn't. "What was that?" Harvey asked, anger evident in his voice.

_"She's still alive, isn't she?"_

Harvey gave a sigh of frustration. "Not the point! You could have killed her and you think this is one big joke."

_"Relax, Specter. We'll talk later. But before that, I think I need to have a little talk with Donna. You know, to apologize for my rudeness."_With that, the line went dead. Harvey wasn't even given a chance to respond. Donna couldn't find out, not like that.

Harvey dialed Donna's number. The two times he called her, it went to voice mail. "Oh no, Donna. C'mon."

Harvey didn't know what else he could do. He entered Pearson Hardman and went straight to his desk to await the wrath of Donna.

His phone rang ten minutes later, and he almost flinched when he read the name on the caller ID. "Hello," he answered, using all his might to stay calm.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Donna said, her voice full of conviction.

* * *

><p>"Donna, you have to understand. I didn't want you to worry," Harvey said once Donna and Mike were in his office. Apparently, Donna's caller had also mentioned Mike...and his grandmother. If anyone had a right to demand for an explanation, it was Mike and Donna.<p>

"Start from those texts you've been hiding from Donna," Mike said.

Harvey looked at Donna, whose facial expressions said, "go on".

So he did. He talked about the texts from the night before, even reading them out loud.

"Wait, who's Joseph?" Mike asked.

Harvey sighed as he summarized the killing of his cousin. It was a very vague summary, but thankfully, Mike got the idea.

"So, what do we do about it?" Mike asked.

Harvey shrugged. "From these texts, after I called him Joseph, he mentioned assumptions. What if it's not Joseph?"

"We can't rule anybody out yet," Donna said.

Harvey's phone rang. Everyone in the room grew silent. He read the text he received.

"What does it say?" Donna demanded.

Harvey hesitated. "It says... 'The puppy is next'."

Donna and Harvey looked to Mike. Harvey sighed. _Well that's just great.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter came out way shorter than I expected.<strong>

**I couldn't hurt Donna...yet. MUHAHAHAHAHA**

**Go ahead. Drop a review and tell me what you think.**_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**I wrote this chapter with love...and references to my last story. :D**

* * *

><p>Mike got himself ready for bed.<p>

He considered it a miracle that Donna and Harvey let him stay at his own place instead of one of theirs.

They both thought that Mike would be either killed, attacked, poisoned (way to bring back painful memories), concussed, run over, maimed, cut, robbed, gang raped, or something else completely insane, by the same guys threatening Harvey.

Jenny was out of town until the end of the week, so they both reasoned that no one would realize that Mike was missing until it was too late.

He couldn't argue with their logic, but he liked the comfort of his own bed and not somebody's couch.

He decided that he'd stay on the phone with Donna until he was inside his apartment and his doors and windows were locked.

The threats Harvey had been receiving freaked out Mike, he couldn't lie about that. But he was also shocked at how worried Harvey was. Not about himself, but of Mike and Donna.

Mike had no idea of what happened when Harvey rescued him and Donna at the hospital when McGuire returned. All he knew was that Harvey came on time. He always wondered what went through Harvey's mind when he found Donna unconscious, or when he found Mike on what he thought was the brink of death. But from what he's seeing in Harvey now, Mike had a pretty good idea.

While he was on the phone with Donna, she'd told him the whole story about Jared. The holes that weren't filled in when he'd asked Harvey about it.

They both came to one conclusion. They were both worried about him.

Mike laid on his bed. Shortly after, sleep took over him.

* * *

><p><em>From: Unknown<em>  
><em>Nice save today.<em>

Harvey put his phone back on his bedside table, not willing to have another conversation with the sicko that tried to run over Donna. He just wasn't ready for that. He glanced at his clock. 2:38AM. He'd come home several hours ago, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep.

Harvey guessed that Joseph, Andy or whoever was texting him, didn't sleep at all either. His phone buzzed again.

He got a slight headache. Not even reading the text, he deleted it and rolled on his side.

Harvey was tough. He knew that. He did his best to remind himself of that fact everyday. He couldn't let his emotional barriers fall down. Not now. Not ever.

He let out a dramatic sigh. He begged his brain to just let himself sleep, but no matter how hard he tried, it didn't come.

Harvey didn't know how he was going to function at work, but he'd make himself try his best.

* * *

><p>In an apartment across town, a man wrapped up a box of chocolates with a tag that said <em>"I love you. From: Jenny. To Mike."<em>

He needed something serious to get Harvey's attention. Nothing too serious yet. He already had a plan saved for the future.

His current plan was simple: Get the chocolates delivered to Mike. That's all he needed to be done.

Once that happened, he'd let nature take its course.

He smiled. He hated Harvey, a lot of people did.

But her was really doing all of this for her. The most important woman in his life.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mike was late to work. Again.<p>

On a normal day, Donna wouldn't say anything. But due to the fact that Harvey received a text that clearly threatened Mike's life, his lateness gave her a small license to freak out.

So of course, when Mike walked into Pearson Hardman, hair disheveled and suit partially wrinkled, she calmed down a bit. But just a bit.

"I called you three times, Mike!"

Mike had a shocked expression on his face. "Uh," he said as he fished his phone out of his pocket. "Oh yeah. Sorry Donna. I can't talk on the phone AND ride my bike. That's a safety hazard!"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Get to work. You have a long day ahead of you."

Donna was totally right. Mike was shuffling between answering to Harvey and answering to Louis.

Around 6:00, Mike was in Harvey's office going over some files with him. That's when Donna walked in, holding a neatly wrapped package.

"A little early for Valentine's Day, don't you think?" Harvey asked jokingly.

"Not for you," Donna said before Harvey could let out another comment. She looked over at Mike. "It's for him."

Harvey raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

Donna came over and handed the box to Mike. "Wow, it's from Jenny!"

Harvey rolled his eyes at Mike's excitement. _First time a girl ever gave you something?_

Mike offered a piece to Donna. She shook her head. "Thanks, but I got two boxes of chocolates today from my past lovers," she said.

Harvey really had nothing to say about any of this. Mike took a bite of a piece of chocolate. "Don't let that distract you," Havrey warned.

Mike continued eating, noticing that the chocolates had a familiar taste to them that he couldn't quite place. That didn't matter to him because it was delicious. He continued eating while he and Harvey read more files.

"H-Harvey," Mike said. Harvey noticed that the kid wasn't sounding right. "I think... I know why the chocolates... tasted familiar."

"Jeez, kid!" Harvey said when he saw how Mike was struggling to talk, let alone breathe. He made his way over to Mike and called Donna into the office.

"Cherries," Mike said while gasping and coughing.

Harvey noticed that Mike had started wheezing. Severely. He kneeled in front of Mike

Donna walked in. "Oh my gosh. Mike. What's happening?" Mike desperately held on to Harvey's sleeve as his violent coughs racked his body.

"Allergic reaction," Harvey quickly responded. He looked into Mike's glazed eyes. "Mike. Do you have an epi-pen? Mike's eyes were closing, his head tilting to the side. "Come on kid. stay awake," he said, grabbing Mike's face. "Where's your epi-pen?"

"B-bag."

Donna sped out of Harvey's office and went straight to Mike's cube. She received curious looks from other associates, which she ignored, and searched through Mike's bag. When she finally found the epi-pen, she dashed into Harvey's office.

She walked in to find Mike, still awake, but with half lidded eyes and almost covered in sweat. Harvey was trying his best to keep Mike awake and breathe. She could have sworn that Mike's lips had turned a faint shade of blue.

"Here." she said as she approached Mike and injected the contents of the epi-pen into his Mike's thigh.

They patiently (nervously) waited for Mike's breathing to go back under control. Harvey looked at Mike. His eyes etched with worry. He couldn't help but think that the effects of the epi-pen were taking to long. "C;mon Mike. Breathe with us here," Harvey said quietly.

After what seemed like hours, Mike's breathing returned to normal. Donna sat down beside Mike and started rubbing his back.

"Do you need a hospital?" Harvey asked Mike.

Mike shook his head. "I'll be fine." He sighed. "Jenny knows I'm allergic to cherries."

There was silence in the room, and Harvey and Donna saw the sad look on his face, as well as the look of exhaustion. "Mike, take a nap. There's no way you can function after that episode." Harvey knew he was right when Mike didn't attempt to argue. Instead, he curled himself up on the couch, his head laid on Donna's lap, waiting for sleep to come. "I think Jenny's not the only one who knows that you're allergic to cherries," Harvey said quietly while looking at Mike's still form.

Donna's head snapped up. "Harvey, you don't think.." she trailed off as she looked down at Mike. She ran her fingers through his hair.

Harvey nodded. "They said Mike was next. And then a box of deathly chocolates make their way into the office. That's not a coincidence. At all."

At that, Harvey's phone rang. He got a text.

"Read it out loud," Donna demanded.

"Good job, heroes."

* * *

><p><strong>From the words of Bobbito Garcia: "A new twist!"<strong>

**Who is this mysterious dude in the apartment?**

**I'll leave you guessing until then!**

**I don't know if you guys liked the way I wrote Mike's allergic reaction or not. **

**Don't forget to drop a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I just posted a one-shot that I hope you guys will like. **

**Anyway, I don't own Suits...or Law and Order: SVU...or the USA Network in general. (I know, sucks, right?)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>If anything, Harvey had really changed these past few days. He always looked tired, he'd zone out when you talked to him, and Donna couldn't help but notice that.<p>

Mike, on the other hand, saw that Harvey stopped with his usual witty remarks. He also stopped lecturing Mike about how he should know how to do everything even though he never went to law school.

Jessica noticed everything too. Harvey was one of her best, but lately, not so much.

All three of them wished he would talk to someone, but knew that if they pushed Harvey to talk, it wouldn't end well.

Donna was looking up files on her computer when she felt a presence staring down at her. Not Mike. This one was too short and too dark.

"Louis," she said, her eyes still on the computer.

"Donna. Nice to see you too," he replied sarcastically. He glanced into Harvey's office. "What's he been up to?"

"Avoiding you," she quickly said.

"Well that's too bad. I need to see him." Louis barged into Harvey's office before Donna could react.

Harvey glanced up from the file he was reading. "What? No one knocks anymore?"

Louis gave a (fake) half smile. "Harvey. I gave you files from Jessica that she wanted turned in yesterday. Care to explain why it's not done?"

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "Care to tell me when you became my boss?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "Let me have them."

Harvey seriously had no clue where the files were. He had been so distracted with everything that's been going on, he never even glanced at them.

"Here you are Louis," a voice at the doorway said. Harvey and Louis looked up to see Mike, with a few files in his hand and a smile on his face. "Harvey told me to give this to you yesterday while he was in a meeting with another client, but I forgot, sorry."

He approached Louis and handed him the files. Louis looked back at Harvey and said, "You better watch that associate of yours." Louis walked out.

"Thanks for that," Harvey said after Louis was completely gone.

"No problem," Mike said. "I saw Louis give them to you, but after I saw that you didn't even start them, I did a little at a time during breaks." Mike looked at Harvey for a little bit before saying, "Have you been okay?"

Harvey gave his signature smile, which Mike noticed didn't reach his eyes. "I just need coffee."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Well, I'll be at my desk if you need me."

Mike started heading to the door when Harvey stood up and a wave of dizziness came over him. Thankfully, Harvey caught himself before anyone noticed.

"Donna," he said when he was at his doorway. He was going to continue, but he was hit by dizziness once again. And this, Donna definitely noticed.

"Harvey, are you okay?" she asked as she stood up and made her way to him.

Harvey shut his eyes tightly, hoping the dizziness would pass. He opened his eyes to find Donna's eyes full of worry. "Okay...maybe I'm not as good as I thought," he said as his eyes rolled back and he collapsed into Donna's arms. Donna's heart started beating faster when she saw that Harvey's body continued to slump further down to the ground.

"Oh my goodness! Harvey!" she yelled as she got on the ground and laid down Harvey. He looked pale...and sick.

She saw Mike running their direction. "Donna, what happened?"

"I don't know. Call 911!"

Their was a small crowd of associates, partners, and paralegals forming around Harvey's limp form. Mike quickly told the operator the location and Harvey's condition.

"Give him some space!" Mike yelled at Kyle, who kept creeping dangerously close to Harvey.

"Everything's gonna be alright," Donna kept muttering. Mike couldn't tell if she was hoping that Harvey's subconscious would hear her, or if she was talking to herself.

EMTs rushed in with a gurney. "What happened?" one of them asked.

"I'm not really sure," Donna said. Her voice slightly louder than normal and full of panic. "He walked out of his office and just fainted!"

Harvey was whisked away, leaving Donna and Mike searching for a cab.

They were outside Pearson/Hardman when Mike noticed Donna had started crying. He put his arm around her and tried to calm her down. "Hey, hey Donna. It's okay. Harvey will be fine."

"I don't even know what happened," she said between sobs. "It's my fault. I knew something was wrong with him, but I didn't say anything about it."

"It's not your fault. I noticed something too. But you know Harvey, even if we said something to him, he would have shrugged it off and tell us not to worry."

That seemed to calm Donna down a bit.

Mike was successful in getting them a cab. The ride to the hospital was silent. Their thoughts racing with "what ifs" and the like.

Thankfully, the wait in the hospital waiting room wasn't as bad. Jessica had called and was very upset that she couldn't come to the hospital as well. Donna promised to keep her posted.

A middle aged man with red hair and glasses approached them. "Are you two here for Harvey Specter?"

Mike and Donna quickly stood up. "Yes, what's wrong with him?" Donna asked.

The doctor gave a reassuring smile. "Nothing too serious. He's fine," the doctor hesitated. "Can one of you tell me the last time Mr. Specter ate or slept?" Mike and Donna looked down. The doctor continued. "It seems that Mr. Specter is suffering from fatigue and malnourishment. He'll be kept overnight and will be free to go tomorrow. But he needs to take it easy. Can you two be sure of that?"

Mike and Donna nodded. "Can we see him?" she asked.

"Yes, by now he should be waking up soon," the doctor said as he led them to Harvey's room.

"Thanks Dr..." Mike trailed off.

"Stevens. Dr. Stevens. I'll leave you two with Mr. Specter." Mike and Donna walked into Harvey's room

Harvey was still asleep. Donna pulled up a seat close to his bed, Mike stood behind her. She took Harvey's limp hand.

"Are you sure you're okay, Donna?" Mike asked.

She sighed. "I'm not sure. I still feel that I could have done something." She paused before saying, "It's my fault."

"Then I have you to blame?" They heard a raspy voice say. They looked down at Harvey and sure enough, he was waking up. "What happened?" he asked.

You decided to try a face plant in the office today," Mike said in a way trying to lighten the mood. "Doctor said it's probably because you haven't eaten or slept in days. Wanna tell us what's going on?"

Harvey looked down, avoiding the question. Donna sighed. "Harvey, it's not because of those guys, is it?"

"They haven't exactly given me anything to be calm about," Harvey replied.

"You should have talked to us!" Donna said. Mike squeezed her shoulder in hopes that she'd calm down.

"Look, Harvey. We're all tired. It has been a crappy past two weeks for all of us. But right now, fighting with each other isn't going to help anyone." Mike sighed. No one was used to him being the one to put his foot down.

"Get some sleep, Harvey," Donna whispered. Harvey nodded and slowly closed his eyes. He was asleep in seconds.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Mike asked her, his voice full of concern.

She nodded and gave a reassuring smile. "Are you going to hang out here for a while?"

Mike pulled up a chair. "Who else is gonna keep you on your toes?"

Donna saw a TV remote on the table. She checked her watch. "Law and Oder's on."

"The SVU marathon?" Donna nodded. Mike grabbed for the remote and turned the TV to USA Network. "You really know he to entertain me when I'm in a hospital."

* * *

><p><strong>Tsk tsk Harvey. You know "an apple a day keeps the doctor away".<strong>

**Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. I'm glad my one shot was liked :D **

**Okay, hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p>Harvey was allowed back home today. Since it was nothing serious, he told Jessica he could come to work tomorrow. He needed to keep himself busy.<p>

_From: Unknown_  
><em>Why do the people around you suffer for the mistakes YOU make?<em>

That's not the first time he'd thought about a question like that. Jared took a bullet for him. Mike got attacked for a case HARVEY was assigned to do. Donna even got chloroformed by McGuire because Harvey wasn't there when he should have been. Recently, Donna almost got hit by a car, and Mike almost suffered "death by chocolate".

He couldn't forget any of that. Even though Mike and Donna say that it wasn't his fault, Harvey couldn't help but think that it was. Donna had been calling him ever since he returned home. He couldn't talk to her right now.

He knew Donna was calling to check up on him. Making sure he ate and was resting.

He took better care of himself today. He ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He lounged around the condo a lot. He felt way better than he had these past few days.

But the text he received earlier still rang in his mind.

Harvey was deep in thought when he heard a knock at the door. He hesitated going to answer the door, his paranoia overtaking his common sense.

He slowly got off the couch and headed to the door. He rolled his eyes when he looked through the peephole and saw Mike.

"I know you're in there Harvey!" Mike called out as he knocked again.

Harvey sighed and opened the door. "Really?"

Mike smirked. "I thought I'd have to play some bit about us being a couple and I was mad that you forgot our anniversary."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "I'd kill you."

"So would Jenny." There was a short silence as Harvey and Mike stared at each other. "You're really scaring Donna, you know. You're scaring me." Mike waited for a response. "So, are you gonna invite me in?"

"Mess anything up and you're dead," Harvey warned.

Mike scoffed. "I seemed to have left this place in perfect condition the last time I crashed here."

"That's because you were high as a kite with a broken rib." Harvey and Mike took a seat on the couch. "Donna sent you?"

"You can say that," Mike said while smiling. "You can't let these guys get to you."

"Easier said than done, Mike."

'Donna and I are here to help." Mike hesitated before speaking. "Donna said that...you blame yourself for your cousin's death."

They sat in silence. Harvey wanted to avoid the topic, but he had to admit, Mike was smart. "That was in the past."

"Just because something happened in the past doesn't mean that you can't think about it. I think I'm the perfect example of that."

Harvey locked his eyes with Mike's. "Your point?" Harvey asked, trying to remain as stoic as possible.

Mike was becoming frustrated. "You think you're the only one with a guilty conscience?" Mike snapped. "The relationship with my father sucked. You know what I told him the day he died? 'You don't deserve to live'. Just like that! I did pot, remember? You don't know everything my grammy went through during that time!"

Harvey sighed. That's the most Mike had ever opened up about his life. He stood up. "I need a drink," Mike began to stand up too, but Harvey stopped him. "Alone. Lock the door on your way out."

* * *

><p>Donna called Harvey several times and he never answered. She needed to know that he was okay.<p>

Yup. She was mad. But letting her anger cloud her judgment wasn't going to help the situation. Thankfully, she knew Harvey too well.

She knew his favorite everything. But most importantly in this case, she knew his favorite bar.

Donna walked into Meloni's Bar. She spotted her target. There sat Harvey. Drink in hand, after what seemed like many drinks. "Harvey," she sighed as she made her way closer to him.

He was already in a bad mood. Harvey wasn't ready for Donna's 'Words of Wisdom'. He downed the drink in his hand before speaking. "Don't even say what I think you're about to say, Donna."

She took a seat next to him. "Do you wanna at least talk about it?" Harvey glared at her, which in Donna's language, was permission for her to continue. "This isn't healthy, Harvey. I'm taking you to my apartment. Might as well call in to Jessica for you. There's no way you'll be able to work with the hangover you're gonna wake up with."

Donna grabbed Harvey's wrist, which he yanked away. "Why are you avoiding me?" she asked frustrated.

Harvey tightened his grip on the empty glass. "You know why."

She raised an eyebrow. "No I don't. So please...enlighten me."

Harvey sighed, then ran a hand through his hair. "Not necessary."

"That's not a good answer."

Harvey stood up angrily. The motion even frightened Donna a bit, causing her to flinch. "Are you forgetting something? They've been threatening you!"

Donna rolled her eyes. "I could care less. You're not going to shut me out of your life just because of them. You're coming with me and that's final." She grabbed Harvey's wrist once again, and succeeded in pulling him out of the bar riding in a cab with her.

They rode in silence for a while, before Harvey spoke up. "I just don't want you in danger. They've threatened you and Mike. I can't let anything happen to either of you."

Donna smiled. "We're more worried about you." She put a hand on his shoulder.

She wasn't scared. Why should she be? Harvey Specter was with her. And when it comes to being with Harvey Specter, the only thing that you had to fear, was Harvey himself. And he'd never harmed the ones he cared about. Ever.

* * *

><p>"Donna, I'm not drunk. I can go to work tomorrow." Harvey and Donna were now in her apartment. She grabbed her phone, ready to call Jessica.<p>

"You had, like, twelve shot glasses and a bottle of beer next to you!"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "That was from the guy next to me. He literally walked out right before you came." Donna looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I swear," Harvey said, holding up his hands.

Donna sighed and gave in. "Fine, tomorrow we'll wake up early and head to your condo so you can get ready for work."

Harvey smiled, but that quickly faded once Donna started speaking again.

"Harvey, we need to talk the real issue."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "You know, maybe you're right. I am feeling a bit drunk right now. Save your breath, Talk to me when I'm sober."

"Harvey. Let's be serious here." She headed to the kitchen and brought some cookies. She let Harvey take one.

"You think you can make me listen by bribing me with cookies?" There was silence as Donna looked at Harvey with one eyebrow raised. "Okay," Harvey continued. "Well it's working."

"I know," she replied with a smirk. "Listen, Harvey. I'm not gonna let you deal with these guys alone. We've got to find a way to get them off your back."

"What do you think has been on my mind these past few days?" Harvey snapped. He noticed Donna's hurt look. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

They were quiet for a while. "We only want what's best for you, Harvey."

"You think getting threatened is best for me?"

Donna moved closer to him. "No. But you having someone by your side is."

* * *

><p><strong>Drama will DEFINITELY pick up in the next chapter. Definitely. So prepare yourselves. A box of kleenex for the emotionally...well if you're just emotional in general. <strong>

**But until then...Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter hurt to write. Trust me, it really did.**

**I would tell you "Enjoy!" like I usually do before a chapter starts, but umm, yeah no.**

* * *

><p>The night was finally here and Harvey couldn't be happier. It had been the longest couple of weeks and all he wanted to do was forget about it.<em> Now I know how Mike must feel.<em>

He walked out of his office, ready to make his way downstairs, but stopped at Donna's desk.

"Someone seems a bit happier today," Donna said.

Harvey nodded. "What you said to me last night, thanks. It helped.

Donna gave a look of surprise. "I didn't know I was talking to a sober person."

Harvey laughed. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"You need another DD?"

"No," Harvey replied, slightly offended. "Dinner. Just to say, thanks for supporting me through all of this."

Donna pretended to be thinking about it. "Hmm okay. But as long as you remember that it's not a date. I DO have pepper spray," she said, putting on her tough girl act.

"Sorry I don't date red heads," Harvey said as he and Donna made their way outside the building.

"Ouch."

"Exactly."

"Fancy restaurant?"

"Can't do anything less than that. So tomorrow, 7:30. I'll pick you up."

"You mean Ray will pick me up?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Either way, you're gonna get picked in MY car. Wear something nice." He glanced at Donna before getting in his car. "Good night, Donna."

* * *

><p>Donna stepped out of the shower. Harvey would be coming in twenty five minutes. She put on her black and white polka dotted 50s style dress. Harvey was taking her to a fancy restaurant after all.<p>

Time flew as she did her hair and make up, then put on her favorite red high heels.

She heard a knock at the door and checked her clock. _Wow Harvey, even when you're not working you're always punctual!_

She opened the door to her apartment while saying, "Harvey, I still have five-" she stopped talking when she saw who was on the other side of the door. A man in a ski mask was all it took for her to take action. She slammed the door and locked it. She looked around her apartment. _Of all days, NOW I lose my phone?_

She saw her purse on the living room couch. She ran to it and searched for her beloved Blackberry. Her front door was kicked open, the same intruder carrying a Swiss Army knife.

"Drop the purse...now."

"What? No gun?" Donna asked, raising an eyebrow.

Her intruder shook his head. "Too much noise."

"What do you want?" she asked, trying not to sound as scared as she was.

"A friend of mine isn't taking me seriously," was the reply she got.

"I don't see how you doing this will help anything," she replied. Her voice was a bit shaky.

The intruder quickly moved closer to her. And closer, until they were dangerously close to each other. Donna instinctively tried to keep her distance, but to no avail. "You're right," he said, bringing a hand to Donna's face and stroking it. She tried to move away from him. "But I'll get to see it." He plunged the knife in Donna's torso. She gasped at the sudden pain. "Such a waste," she heard him say as she slowly fell to the floor.

She couldn't process anything past that. She could have sworn she heard her door close. But that was it. Her vision was becoming blurry, and the fact that her blood was forming a pool on her living room floor only made her feel nauseous. Then she heard it. Her phone ringing. It was Harvey. She could recognize it by the ring tone.

She tried crawling toward it. Frustration built up when she realized that, whether from pain or shock, she was almost paralyzed.

"I'm sorry Harvey," were the last words she whispered before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Harvey and Ray were waiting outside for Donna. "She's not answering her phone. She probably doesn't hear it. I'll go get her myself," Harvey told Ray.<p>

He entered into Donna's very familiar apartment complex, the one he won't let her forget that he practically bought.

"Donna!" He yelled while knocking on her door. It seemed too quiet to him. Donna wasn't the type that "forgot" or canceled plans without warning, and in light of recent events, he knew something was wrong.

He took out his keys. (Donna always insisted on spare keys. She had a spare key to Harvey and Mike's places, and Harvey had a spare key to Donna's).

He opened the door and saw Donna laying on her side, a pool of blood forming next to her. "Donna!" he yelled as he made his way to the kitchen to get a cloth towel, then ran back to Donna.

He gave a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse. It was weak and thready, but it was still a pulse. He pressed the cloth onto Donna's stomach. He called 911, telling them of Donna's condition and begging them to come as quickly as possible, then he called Ray to come upstairs quickly.

Donna moaned, which made Harvey relax a little bit. "Donna? Donna? Can you hear me?" he said, tapping her face.

She looked at him with half lidded eyes and opened her mouth to speak. "Harvey," her voice barely coming out as a whisper. "...It's not...your fault."

"Shhh Donna. Don't talk, okay? Help is on the way. Five minutes, okay?" Her eyelids were fluttering closed when Ray walked in. "No, Donna. I need you to stay with me, okay?"

"Oh no! Donna! What happened?" Ray asked, as he rushed over and got on his knees. He noticed the towel was already soaked through with blood. Ray took off his jacket and replaced the towel. "Harvey, I'll keep the blood loss down. You make sure she stays awake."

Harvey nodded and let Ray take over. "Donna? Please. You're one of the strongest women I know. Do you think you can stay awake for me? Please?" Harvey noticed the tremors beginning to come from her body.

Harvey didn't get a response from her, but her glazed eyes were still open, which was kind of a good sign. "I think she's going into shock," Ray said with panic in his voice.

Harvey cupped Donna's face in his hands that were stained in blood. He came to notice how cold her skin felt. "Donna, if you can stay conscious for just a few minutes," he said while her eyelids were drooping closed. She was looking paler by the minute, and Harvey couldn't stand it. For Donna, it felt like Harvey's words were coming from farther away.

She tried whispering something, but Harvey could barely hear. He leaned in closer. "I...didn't think he'd do it," she said.

Harvey tried calming her down. Tears of panic were forming in everyone's eyes right now. Harvey repeatedly ran his hand through Donna's hair, which she found oddly soothing. "It's okay. It's okay. Shhhh." Harvey whispered to her. Harvey was sickened by her constant moans of pain.

Harvey glanced over to Ray, who looked like he was silently praying. When Harvey looked back down at Donna, her eyes were closed. "Donna!" Harvey said, tapping her face once again.

Ray looked down where Donna was stabbed. She bled through the jacket. "She's losing too much blood," he told Harvey.

As if on cue, paramedics came in with a gurney. At this point, Harvey was tightly holding Donna's hand. As much as it pained him, he kissed her hand and let go, allowing the paramedics take over. Donna was gently placed on the gurney, and a paramedic hooked Donna to an IV.

"Can I ride along?" A paramedic shook his head.

Ray walked up to Harvey and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Harvey. I'll take you there."

Both Harvey and Ray walked numbly to the car. And when they entered, Ray and Harvey cried silently, both trying to hide their tears from one another.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me! Blame the MysteryMan. He wasn't supposed to do that! He's fired!<strong>

**Mysteryman: *holds up knife* What was that?**

**Me: Uhhhhhh... Review, or Donna will die!**

**MysteryMan: That's what I thought you said.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm baaack.**

**Word to the wise: Don't proofread a story while listening to Sexy and I Know It.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The stay in the hospital waiting room didn't make Harvey's day any better.<p>

All he could think about was Donna. Donna being all by herself when the stabbing happened. Donna laying on the floor bleeding, just hoping that someone would find her in time. Donna too weak to stay conscious. Harvey could remember how her blood stuck to his fingers. There was so much blood that the coppery smelled stung his nostrils.

When Harvey and Ray walked through the doors of the hospital, it was then that they recognized the amount of blood on each others clothes. And now they waited. Once they made their way to the bathroom and washed most of the blood off their clothes, they took seats in the waiting room and sat in a comfortable silence.

A few minutes later, Harvey broke that silence. "Mike. Jessica. They need to know."

Ray patted Harvey's back. "Don't worry. I'll call them." Ray got out of his seat to take the call elsewhere.

While Ray was away, Harvey pulled out his phone, thinking back on everything Donna said when Harvey found her. This was no coincidence. They did it. He went through his message inbox to find the unknown number that had been texting him.

_I thought I said leave her out of this._

"They'll be here shortly," Ray said once he returned. Harvey looked up and nodded.

Harvey's phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID before excusing himself. Once he moved to a place where he was sure Ray couldn't hear him, he answered his phone.

_"Hello, Harvey."_

Harvey was shocked to realize that the person speaking on the phone was a woman. But it didn't take him long to realize who it was. "Olivia."

_"Aww, you remember me,"_ she said. Harvey could just picture her smiling.

"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't kill you."

_"Because you couldn't leave Mary Jane's side if you tried."_ She chuckled, and Harvey's blood began to boil. _"Listen, I'm sincerely apologizing to you. My guy wasn't supposed to hurt her THIS bad."_

"Your guy shouldn't even have hurt Donna," Harvey replied angrily, but he didn't raise his voice to much in fear of Ray hearing anything.

_"Harvey. Get some rest. Be with Donna. We'll keep in touch."_ With that, the line went dead.

Harvey sighed and made his way back to Ray. "Who was that?" Ray asked full of curiosity.

Harvey shook his head. "Just another client. Doesn't take no for an answer," he lied. It was then that Jessica came marching in.

"Harvey. What happened?" She asked once she reached them. Harvey and Ray could hear the panic in her voice.

Before anyone could respond, Mike came rushing in. "How's Donna?" was the first thing he asked. Panic was also evident in his voice.

"Have the doctors said anything?" Jessica asked.

"What happened?" Mike chimed in.

"Was it a break in gone bad?"

"She should've called one of us."

"Who would do this?"

"Was it the same guys who've been threatening you?"

Harvey was bombarded with questions. It wasn't until Mike blurted out the last question that everyone got quiet and stared at Harvey. Jessica was the first to speak. "Threatening you?"

Mike looked at the floor when Harvey glared at him. Even Ray was completely confused. "Harvey. What's going on?"

"Look, I-" Harvey started.

But Jessica cut him off. "Tell us. Everything."

Harvey looked at everybody. He hesitated before he spoke. "Fine. Take a seat."

* * *

><p>It was a long while before anyone heard any news. Harvey's story filled in the passing time though. Finally, a doctor came out and gave them news. He mentioned that the knife that stabbed Donna had grazed an artery, which resulted in the severe bloodless. But when the doctor said Donna had a chance of recovering, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

The were allowed to see her for a few minutes. She would be asleep for a while and the doctors needed to monitor her.

The first thing everyone noticed was she looked asleep, her eyes closed, her face was pale. An IV bag was feeding fluids through a needle in her arm, a pulse ox clip was fastened to her index finger, and a cuff round her arm was monitoring her blood pressure.

Harvey couldn't help but feel nothing but anger. He wanted to kill whoever did this to Donna. But he knew he couldn't. Donna wouldn't want him to do anything stupid.

After a few minutes of everyone talking and saying various things, either among themselves or to Donna, Harvey asked if he could have some time with Donna alone.

Mike put a hand on Harvey's shoulder. "We'll be close if you need us," he said before walking out.

Once everybody left, Harvey pulled up a chair close to Donna's bed. He held Donna's hand. Her limp, almost cold hand. He sighed before speaking. "Donna. I'm so sorry. For everything." He squeezed Donna's hand, and was disappointed when he didn't get a response. He continued anyway. "The doctors said you should be making a full recovery." He let out a humorless laugh. "I'd hate to go to the office without any help. You know I always need you around so that together, we take Louis' ego and crush it." Harvey felt weird. What do you say to a person who's unconscious and can't hear what you're saying? "After all the crap you've been through with me this past couple of weeks, I definitely owe you a bonus." Again, no reaction from Donna.

The doctor came in, telling Harvey that Donna is going to be unconscious for the rest of the day Harvey needs to take his leave.

Harvey nodded. He stood up, getting ready to head to the door, when he stopped. He bent down and kissed Donna's cheek. "Don't you think about waking up when I'm gone, Donna," he whispered in her ear. He started walking out of the room. Once his hand was on the doorknob, he stole a quick glance at Donna before heading out.

* * *

><p><strong>Psshh. I couldn't kill Donna. C'mon.<strong>

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter. Let's hope Harvey doesn't have a breakdown O_o**

**Drop a review in waits of the next chapter. Trust me, it helps the time go by faster (hint hint)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, lemme use this A/N to say that I'm sorry for completely abandoning this story. It doesn't take much for me to be distracted or discouraged so again I'm real sorry. I hope you guys aren't too mad!**

**But anyway, until I get back on my feet with this fic, here's a small filler chapter to make up for all the time gone...(okay. maybe _some _of the time gone.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Olivia didn't know what caused her to become so bent on revenge. All she knew is that because of Harvey, she basically lost everything. Family. Friends. Love. It wasn't easy for her to get back on her feet after she was released from prison.<p>

Prison hardened her. She couldn't deny that. Prison turned her into a heartless woman, without care for who was hurt by her endeavors.

She never got Harvey out of her mind. She hated him to the point of practically loving him.

His demeanor had always sent a chill down her spine.

It had been two days since Donna was attacked. She knew what was going on through Harvey's mind.

Olivia hurt Donna. The girl no one is allowed to hurt, no matter how little.

She sighed as she picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number. She waited anxiously as the phone rang. She wanted to hear his voice. Even the least of words from him would satisfy Olivia.

She sighed when she heard the phone cut off. Harvey didn't answer, and she couldn't blame him.

But, she could still leave a voice mail.

"H-Harvey. It's Olivia. I'm not gonna apologize for what I did. The only regret I have is letting Mary Jane stay around this long. I want you, and I won't let anything stand in my way." She ended the call and angrily threw her phone on her bed.

* * *

><p>Harvey shoved his phone into his pocket as walked into the hospital. He was tired of the calls he had been receiving from Olivia.<p>

Efforts from the police had all been dead ends. Olivia was a ghost. To them. To everybody.

He walked into Donna's room. The doctors said she was recovering quickly, which was the only shred of good Harvey had received these past few days.

He took a seat next to Donna's bed and squeezed her hand. He sighed when he got no response. "You gotta wake up Donna." He ran his free hand through his hair. "We're gonna get Olivia behind bars, okay?"

He sat there in silence for an hour before anything happened.

"D-Donna?" he asked, trying to figure out if what he was seeing truly was a dream.

Her eyes fluttered open to small slits. "Harvey?" whispered the weak voice coming from the red head.

* * *

><p><strong>Told ya it was gonna be short. <strong>

**Again, I'm sorry for vanishing...kinda. But I hoped you liked this.**

**Review, okay?**


End file.
